The evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames
by PixieYunie
Summary: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn’t stand it.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames  
RATING: T, for use of language  
PAIRING: Goren/Eames (Duh!)  
SUMMARY: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn't stand it.  
DISCLAIMER: They are not mine and they never will be (sob), so I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun.  
NOTES: This idea just popped into my brain when watching video clips on youtube (love youtube) and I just had to write it. It wouldn't let me go and now I'm bothering you with it too. Hope you'll like it! Oh, this my first time writing a CI fanfic, so still may have some troubles pinning down the characters. Just so you know!

**The ****slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames**

Here she was standing on the sideline again. Watching him from a distance, he seemed so far away, totally out of reach. All those years had not closed that distance between them and she spend many restless night thinking on how to close that gap between them. She was still hadn't come up with an answer and for now the distance between the partners remained.

Again she saw him on the dance floor, dancing with grace and ease. Of course, she knew the man could move, the phrase 'bending like a pretzel' got a new meaning when she met him.

Moving came natural to him, just like that charm that he could switch on and off so easily. One puppy look or an awkward smile (the combination she considered a deathly force) and women were ready to swoon in his arms. Obviously it was a great place to swoon in, or so she imagined. She had never been one of the lucky ones. In her dreams and completely unethical daydreams at work it was a completely different story and there she spend many hours in his arms.

The proof of his charm could be seen right in front of her. For a moment she wondered whether he behaved like that on purpose, to anger her, to mess up her brain. But she had to reconsider that immediately, since he wasn't the person to do that. He wouldn't even think about it.

The woman he was dancing with was dressed in a tiny black dress and it was miracle that no body parts escaped from the tight piece of clothing. Elena, she thought was her name, showed all the signs that she was under the spell of the infamous Bobby Goren. She knew the signs only too well, she was his partner after all. And well, she was not completely unaffected by his charm either. Of course, it was difficult not to be, with the amount of time she had been spending with him over the past few years. In fact, looking at it objectively it was completely logical. She was a woman and she was still alive and breathing. He was a good looking man. Yes, it was completely natural to check him out from time to time.

She watched the couple, staring at them was actually a better word for. They were dancing the tango and it seemed like he was born to move in that sensual manner. But damn it, she did _not _like that woman he was dancing with. That had everything to do with the way she dressed and her face that was covered underneath a thick layer of make-up. Oh, and the fact that she really was just another stupid fat cow suffering from bulimia. It had nothing to do with the fact that Bobby was dancing with that cow and not her, absolutely nothing.

Okay, maybe she was jealous, but only a little. Hardly noticeable. Couldn't even be spotted underneath a microscope, she thought while turning her hands into angry fists without her realizing it. '_We are working on a case'_ she thought while giving the tall man a dark glare '_It's totally unprofessional to behave in such a manner._'

At that moment she could smack him in the face. She also had that urge when he smiled at another woman or giving a woman more attention than was strictly necessary. But bruises and cuts would be such a waste of that face. The only reason why he was still alive at this moment and hadn't been hit by a bullet from her gun was because of his genes. He must have been leading the way when the hunk-genes were handed out.

She looked at him, perhaps it was a rather intense look, and tried to view her partner like any other man that walked around on planet Earth. She found herself incapable of doing so. She noticed his hands, that were always full of life, but now rested on the lower back of his dance partner. She noticed the broad shoulders as well. Shoulders that were connected to a damn fine back, not to mention the ass that lived underneath that back.

Then there were those lips, that were curled into a half smile at the moment. She had also spend many unethical daydreams about what those lips could do _to her_. These daydreams always resulting in pink blushes on her face, blushes he always seemed to notice before she did (he was after all a genius) which in turn resulted in her fleeing to the ladies room where she tempted to calm her nerves (and bright red cheeks).

Last but not least, he had the eyes. Did he have any idea about the impact of those eyes (is he even a genius and if he is, he is one evil genius)? It were the kind of eyes that could make her laugh and cry. It was also a difficult task to stay mad at him when he was looking at her with the big puppy eyes, pleading her to please forgive him. When he looked at her like that, she had to resist the urge to hug him senseless. Not that she ever would, that would be completely unethical.

The eyes could charm a woman into his bed or a suspect in confessing murder, rape, blackmail, etc., etc. Those warm brown eyes were also the gate to his soul, showing the emotions that he felt but never dared to express to anybody. Bobby was most easy to read when he did not know he was being watched (did she mentioned that she looked at him quite often?). Moments when he was lost in thought, at those moment he dropped the mask and he was just Bobby and not the brilliant detective Goren.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she was still watching him with the same intense gaze. Unfortunately, he had realized it too. How long had she been staring at him and more importantly how long was he aware of it?

His dark eyes bore straight into hers, the half-smile had vanished from his face, he had even stopped moving. All he did was stare back at her and it unnerved her. He had never looked at her like that before, of that she was certain. It was as if it was the first time that he saw her, where he had only been looking before. She could feel the emotions rushing through her body and it almost made her eyes tear up. But she couldn't show her emotions yet, there was still so much uncertainty. In life, as well as in a murder investigation everybody needed some certainty.

Instead she kept her gaze steady and she noticed that his gaze matched hers in intensity as if he tried to figure out what was going on in her mind (but not even Bobby was such a genius).

Elena tried to catch his attention again by placing her hands on a place on his body where Alex had only dreamt of putting her hands. '_Bitch_' Alex thought with venom, that should be lethal in cases like this. If only looks could kill, that would make the world a much better place. For Alex at least, not for Elena.

Anger (obviously not jealousy) raised its ugly head deep within her. _'How dare she grope her partner like that?!'_ The words '_Mine_' suddenly popped into her chaotic brain. It was a surprise that she wasn't just jealous (only a little!), but that she was also a tad bit possessive. Previously she had only felt possessive about her bag of Skittles.

'_Damn._' she thought. She could use a bag of Skittles at the moment, a big bag. Okay, make that the supersized version. Her partners' dark brown eyes still penetrated hers and she thought that maybe chocolate would do too. As long as it had the same color as his eyes. Preferably in large amounts.

He slowly made his way towards her, or maybe she was so caught into the moment that her brain played it in slow motion. It took his legs only a few steps to reach her anyway. His dance partner was left alone, without saying a word and Elena now carried a scowl on her face that made her anything but beautiful. '_Eat that, you slut!'_

Three little words that fitted him so well popped into her brain. It was often used by women to describe their dream man: tall (oh yes, he was definitely tall), dark (okay, the hair might have turned a little grey over the years but the man was still sex on legs), and handsome (she wasn't blind!).

"You okay Eames?" he asked with concern in his voice when he had reached her.

"I'm fine, Bobby." She replied too quickly.

Argh, if only he would call her Alex and not just plain Eames. For crying out loud, she was also a woman with a first name, although she had a strong doubt that he noticed that small detail. Complete frustration!

There were moments when she just wanted to yell at him: 'Look at me! I may be small, I'm not invisible!'

Hell, she would need a lot of Skittles and chocolate ice cream tonight to bring her back to the real world again. At the rate things were going now she would weigh 300 pounds by this time next year. '_All his fault'_ she thought with a frustration that seemed to grow every day.

"Eames?" his voice brought her back again "You seem a little off" he said carefully. He was fully aware that an angry Eames was a scary thing.

"Bobby, I said I'm fine" she shot back " Go back to your dance partner. I'm sure she is not quite finished with her investigation of your ass."

He replied with a boyish grin, that was so him. The kind of smile that made her knees turn into jello. "I think my ass had enough for today. Wouldn't want to overdo it."

She was unable to keep holding his penetrating gaze, fearing that she might do something that she would regret later. So she fixed her eyes to the floor, where to her completely frustration, she had a great view of his feet clad in black leather shoes. Her eyes widened just a little at the sight of the shoes. Size 13! Damn, she couldn't even look at his feet anymore without blushing. She couldn't stop the images that were forming into her corrupted and perverted brain. She wondered whether it was true what they said about men with big feet. Must be true for him, since everything about him seemed to be big. From the gossip that sometimes reached her ear, he was some sort of Adonis. A god, that would fade the David of Michelangelo into nothingness.

Bobby made an attempt to catch her gaze again, moving his neck in a manner that was impossible for everybody except him. She thought it was cute, it made her wanna hug him. But then again she always wanted to hug him.

When she was ready to look up again, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thinking about the case?" he asked friendly. Damn it, she didn't want him friendly, she wanted him passionate, hot, steamy…okay, best not go there.

"No, I was thinking about chocolate actually." She answered. Technically, that was true. He had no way of knowing that she was picturing him, covered in chocolate.

" Chocolate?" he raised an eyebrow "Are you having a craving?"

'_Yes, dickhead'_ she thought '_For you.._' " Just a little" she answered sweetly instead of voicing her thoughts.

Her fingers however, were ready to rip his suit from his body and cover him with dark chocolate.

When she caught his gaze, she suddenly realized that she was in more trouble than she originally thought…


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames

CHAPTER TITLE: The unethical thoughts of Bobby Goren  
RATING: T, for use of language and wicked thoughts from both parties  
PAIRING: Goren/Eames (Duh!)  
SUMMARY: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn't stand it.  
DISCLAIMER: They are not mine and they never will be (sob), so I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun.  
NOTES: I wrote chapter two of my cute little fanfic. This time from Bobby's point of view. Why?? Because I totally want to know what he was thinking and now I know. Let me tell you, he has some interesting thoughts. I did find it rather difficult to pin down his character, since he is one complicated figure. I hoped this would be a more funny story but it ended up to be quite depressive. Unrequited love is a bitch. But I can assure you that it will be a lot more fun in the upcoming chapters.

I can say I did my very best and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

**The unethical thoughts of Bobby Goren****, also known as chapter 2**

_What on earth was going on?_

It wasn't the most intelligent of questions that one could ask himself. Actually, it was the only thing that had formed into his brain. It seemed that even his most basic reasoning skills had left him. It was a miracle that he wasn't stammering like a young schoolboy with a crush on his teacher. On the other hand, one was never sure what the future might bring.

Did she have any clue what she was doing to him right now? Could those eyes get any bigger? Could they sparkle more? Could they be more intense?

'Are you having a craving?' he had asked her. Who asked something like that? Well, he did obviously. What kind of homicide detective asks that kind of questions. All those years of experience and he was behaving like an idiot. If she was thinking about chocolate, she was having a craving for chocolate, could it be more simple than that. Eames wasn't the person to lie. No reason to assume she was bothering her head about something else.

The chances were indeed slim that she was thinking about him. He considered that chance less than zero. Had he been a person devoid of any common sense and if he hadn't known Eames the way he did, he would have said she was checking him out. He wished he didn't know better and that she had in fact been checking him out. That would make his world a little brighter. But he knew better unfortunately, and his fantasies were just that, a fantasy.

It did make him wonder though, why she had looked at him in such a manner. Had she met somebody who had the same suit as he was wearing today and was she thinking about him now? Wondering when she would see him again. He didn't particularly like that thought, but to him it seemed the only possible explanation.

He was afraid to ask, afraid that she might shut him out of her life. There was already such a barrier between them, so many unspoken thoughts. It would take ages before he had explained everything to her and to be perfectly honest he wanted to. He was ready to share his life with her. He wasn't getting any younger (the face he saw every morning in the mirror was a daily reminder of that fact) and he was tired of being alone. The chance that it ever happened was pretty slim too.

He knew he was often at fault for creating the gap between them. Over and over again he was betraying her trust. He hated the fact that he was always such a disappointment to her. Not that he wasn't used to being a disappointment since that was what he had been to his mother, father and he was sure also his brother. Never was he able to do any good and his brother was always the shining star of the family.

Over the years he had tried to step out of his brothers shadow, creating his own light when joining the force. He had started reading. He read everything he could find and had traveled the world, taking in everything he saw. Now he had the reputation of being a full-time geek, which he probably was. But at least now he was admired by some, even though most of them found him weird. That was probably true too.

In his own way he had created his own light with his knowledge about scent and the ability to make a profile about killers and victims. He was aware that Eames called him a genius behind his back, but how on earth could that be true? He still wasn't able to figure out the person that was standing in front of him. She was a constant surprise to him. He also respected her, more than he respected anybody else. He admired her. Sometimes, when he sat alone in his apartment he wished he was more like her.

She was so selfless, always understanding and ever respectful to his investigation methods. Even though he was well aware that his methods were sometimes rather eccentric. She never asked questions (well, not too many) and was always by his side. Had he ever thanked her for that? Had he ever showed her how much she meant to him? Probably not since he wasn't big in the talking department.

As for the other feelings that he had for her, he tried not to think about it. He tried to ignore them as much as possible. It had proved to be quite a challenge, especially lately he had more trouble keeping his feelings inside. All those years he had put a lock on his heart and had thrown away the key. He had been hurt too often and he didn't think he could handle being hurt by her. He was already a wreck, if she would break his heart, he would be beyond repair.

So over the years he had tried to be happy with the fact that he saw her almost every day, that she was by his side. It had to be enough that she was his partner and sometimes his friend. He was glad that he could be with her. As long as she was happy. She deserved that. So if she had met a guy, he hoped he would make her happy. Even though it would hurt him.

To him she would always be like a jar of his favorite candy that his mother had placed on the highest shelf when he had only been a little boy (it was a long time ago). The candy was only meant for Frank, Bobby wasn't allowed to eat them. Not allowed to touch them, all he could do was look. He had accepted it, although he sometimes had a bad day.

On days like that, he was ready to throw all his principles overboard and kiss her senseless. There was only so much a man could take. On days like that he spend a lot of time underneath a cold shower. Not that it helped, but he had to try. Before he did something that he would regret later. If he acted on his feelings he would surely end up dead, shot by his partner. Needless to say today, was rapidly turning into one of those bad days.

"How was she?" she suddenly asked him, reminding him that the object of his unethical daydreams was still standing right in front of him. And from the look of her she was anything but amused. _Would she show the same passion in the bedroom as when she was angry? _He wondered. He cursed himself for having such thoughts, but it seemed he couldn't help himself. Did he have no self-control whatsoever? He must be getting desperate if he was having the hots for a woman that was ready to gun him down. Desperate or not, he couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. The red blushes on her cheeks, the fiery look in her eyes, even her hair seemed to crackle with energy. To him she was the most beautiful thing that he ever lay eyes upon. He couldn't stop himself but he smiled at the sight of her. This only seemed to fuel her anger and the smile disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Well..?" she asked and her voice was ice cold. Apparently she wanted an answer.

"What do you mean, Eames?" was it his wild imagination or did she flinch when she heard her own name? Why would that be a problem?

"I meant," more ice "if she was any good, any new leads on the case or were you too busy flirting with her?" The last part of her words were almost like a hiss. She was one angry woman.

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise. He had behaved like a gentleman, right? Besides he wasn't attracted to Elena. Sure she was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't blond, petite or a sarcastic smartass. Okay, she just wasn't Eames and Eames was what he wanted and what he was attracted to.

"Are you saying that I behaved in an unprofessional manner?" he asked carefully. She was disappointed in him, again.

She made a noise that assured him that was precisely what she was thinking.

"I was just asking some questions about the murder victim." He tried to defend himself. He saw that people were starting to watch them. He could understand that, since it wasn't every day that you could witness two cops arguing. Still, it made him rather uncomfortable.

"Was one of those questions: please put your hands on my ass and do tell me what your phone number is?!" more hissing.

His eyes widened in shock when he heard the venom in her voice. If only he could take her in his arms and assure her that was nowhere close to the truth. He couldn't help it that Elena had put her hands on that place. He had barely even noticed it, since he had been too busy watching her.

"No Eames" he said almost in a whisper. Was he going crazy or did she display hints of jealousy? '_Down boy_' he thought, _'Don't get your hopes up, it usually shows.'_

"That is really reassuring, Goren." The manner in which she said his name, he wouldn't just forget. "We're done here. I'll meet you outside." She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned around and walked away.

He didn't follow her immediately, since he had to get his black coat that he had put on a chair when Elena had asked him to dance with her. When he put on his coat, his eyes met Elena's. She gave him a wink and he felt his face redden. He almost ran outside, afraid that Elena might follow him. Perhaps Eames did have a point and was Elena after him. This seriously wasn't a good day for him, he had to deal with an angry woman and with a scary one. Did women realize how difficult they could be for men?

When he got outside, she was already waiting in the car. He could see her tapping her fingers on the wheel. He considered it a good sign that she hadn't left without him. Perhaps she would forgive him in a couple of years.

It was cold. Snow was already in the air, he could feel it. In a few days time the city would be covered in snow, making it more gentle than it was. He pulled his coat tighter around him and quickened his step to reach the warmth of the car sooner. Before he opened the door of the car he wondered what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames

CHAPTER TITLE: Back to the unethical thoughts of Alex Eames

RATING: T, for use of language and wicked thoughts from both parties  
PAIRING: Goren/Eames (Duh!)  
SUMMARY: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn't stand it.  
DISCLAIMER: They are not mine and they never will be (sob), so I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun. After all, they are all work and no play.  
NOTES: So here is chapter 3, back into the mind of Alex Eames, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a concussion. Life's a bitch.

Oh and this chapter ends with a nice cliffhanger. I sure as hell wouldn't mind being in her position. Actually I'm kinda jealous.

**Chapter 3**

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

She was ready to bang her head against the steering wheel. She felt like such an idiot at the moment. What she had done was unforgivable. Never, ever would she forgive herself for what she had done tonight.

The moment she had spoken those rude, hell bitchy words, she had wanted to take them back. But she just couldn't stop. Like she wasn't in control of her own mouth. It seemed as if all those long,_ long_ years of frustration, of waiting by the side line had finally taken its toll on her.

She had been like a bomb that had gone off, right in the middle of Bobby's face. She had yelled at her partner in the middle of a dance club, while they were working. People had been staring at her. And not because they thought she was cute, no they must have thought she had gone completely loco. She probably had, looking back at how she behaved in the past hour or so.

She was aware of the fact that she had hurt him. It was difficult not to notice it. After all those years she knew how to read him. Tonight the look in his eyes had been enough to tell her how he felt. It was written in those big brown orbs that could never lie.

What hit her the most was the fact that he didn't blame her, he blamed himself. She wished he would yell at her. But he didn't. He remained silent, his shoulders hunched. He almost, _almost_ seemed small.

'_Stupid bitch'_ she thought.

He sat next to her and she drove off at full speed, desperate to get away from the place where she had acted so foolishly. She drove faster than she normally did. He must have noticed it, since he notices everything, but he didn't comment on it. He did nothing, in fact.

She shot a quick look at him and wondered how such a big man could look so fragile. She had to fight back the urge to touch him, now wasn't the time for it. He didn't pay attention to the road in front of him, he looked down to his freshly polished black leather shoes.

He reminded her of a little boy that had done something wrong. But he hadn't. She was the one at fault.

She knew she had to say something, she just didn't have a clue on how to explain it all to him. Saying: _I'm so sorry I behaved like an ass, but that's because I'm head over heels in love with you_, that just didn't seem like a great idea. Too much honestly wasn't great either.

Still, she had to speak up soon, since they were nearing his home. She took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Bobby?" she said carefully "I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her in surprise. It was damn clear he hadn't expected those words.

"I…I..I don't understand" he replied.

His eyes told him he was still so unsure. He was still reminding her of that little boy. She could hit herself for hurting him. She tightened the grip on her steering wheel, to prevent herself from touching the man that was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I behaved like a moron." She said and kept her eyes on the road. Looking at him now, would certainly be her undoing. "I have no idea what came over me. So I'm really sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean it."

'_Please accept my apology'_ she thought. '_Please don't run away from me'_

"But..but, I thought it was me. You said I behaved improperly. You were completely right to mention it."

Couldn't he see that this was her fault? That he should be angry at her, instead of himself?

"I was wrong, Bobby" she replied softly.

He didn't answer, instead he looked out of the window. He seemed to be lost in thought. She would have considered that cute if she wasn't ready to beg on her knees for forgiveness.

"Bobby," she broke the silence again. "Please accept my apology."

She knew that she was almost pleading. Her ego would just have to handle that, he was more important than her ego.

For the second time that night he looked up in surprise. "There is nothing to forgive, Eames" he said simply, as if that was indeed the case.

"There is plenty you need to forgive. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Out of nothing she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't have a clue where they suddenly came from. _Great timing._ She wanted to wipe them away before he would notice it. But of course, faith wasn't playing nice and he looked up at that moment. Immediately he noticed the tears that were apparent in her eyes. Damn him for his sense of timing.

She had not planned on crying. Hell, she rarely cried. Where did those stupid tears suddenly come from?

"Eames, what's wrong?" Now it was him that broke the silence in the car. By the sound of his voice he was surprised to see her cry. Was that man in for some surprises this night.

For the second time she wiped away the salty tears, but they just kept on coming. She needed the time to reply. Because what was wrong with her?

"I don't know" she replied honestly. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nobody hurt me Bobby. I hurt somebody. I hurt my partner. And now look at me, I´m crying like a lunatic."

She parked the car at the side of the road, she was well aware that she was in no state to drive right now. The car came to a halt on an empty parking space. Her hands were still on the steering wheel. She let her head hang. Her whole body shook now, her eyes were turning red and puffy, but she couldn't stop. She cried and cried and cried.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her hair. Carefully the hand put her hair behind her hair. Was this really happening?

The fact that he comforting her, meant the world to her. Perhaps there was hope for her after all.

"Look at me" he suddenly said. He said it in a whisper, but still his words rang clear in her mind. She shook her head, she didn't want him to see her like that!

"Look at me" he said again. It was still a whisper, but it was more demanding this time.

Slowly she looked up and saw him. His hand was now on her cheek. Long, elegant fingers were wiping away teardrops.

"Please don't cry" he said softly "Men don't know what to do when a woman cries." He gave her a small unsure smile.

"So far you are doing a remarkable great job." She managed to say. She smiled back at him. When she did, she felt the salt of her own tears on her lips.

"Eames" he said after a moment of peaceful silence "I accept your apology"

Her smile got brighter, when she heard the words that she so longed to hear. Again she had to fight back the urge to touch him. Her emotions were such a turmoil, she was ready to jump him.

His hand was still on the same spot, caressing her cheek. It apparently had no intention of moving.

"Please shoot me the next time I behave like that." She said with a loud sigh.

On his face appeared a boyish grin. It was very cute. She was happy to see it, she hadn't seen it in such a long time. Damn, he was irresistible now.

"To be honest I thought you were going to shoot me back there." She could hear the humor in his voice.

But what he said wasn't true. She could never shoot him. But she was damn ready to shoot Elena. He was too pretty to shoot. In her humble opinion anyways. He was a pretty man and she never wanted to be without him.

"Bobby, promise me something" she took a deep breath before she continued. She was a little nervous. "Please don't leave me."

It was clear he hadn't expected that. Wasn't she full of surprises? She hoped he would understand how important this was to her. How important _he_ was to her.

"Never, Eames. I'll be by your side." She was ready to cry again when she heard his answer. She could so kiss him now!

"Thank you" she placed her over his. Were they having a hallmark moment? And right in their car as well. Sometimes life was just full of surprises. And apparently surprises sometimes were a great thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked

_Uh__ oh_, this meant trouble. She could feel it. All her alarm clocks were going off. And her female intuition had gone rampage.

"Why were you angry?"

'_Shit'_

Did she have to answer that? She could have expected that he would ask that. Him being a detective genius and all.

"Eames" he said when she remained silent. She tried to divert his eyes, since he could her as well as she could read him. His eyes kept following hers. That sure didn't help in the blushing department.

"Well…., I…I….." she stammered "I don't know how to explain."

"Just try, Eames" he said when his eyes met hers again. She quickly looked away. "Did you meet somebody?" he tried gently.

That question caught her by surprise. Apparently she wasn't the only one that was full of surprises. She wondered where such a silly idea came from however. Did he really have no clue about her feeling for him? Did he really think she would be angry with him, because she had met somebody?

"No Bobby." She answered him. She realized it was time to tell the truth. "To be honest and please don't get mad with me, the truth is that I was jealous."

In an act of bravery she decided not to look at the floor but at him. She totally deserved a medal for outstanding courage. She saw the look in his eyes when her words finally dawned on him. His eyes widened and he seemed a bit shocked. Wasn't he as cute as a puppy right now?

"….Jealous?...I…I don't understand." It was good to know that she wasn't the only one that was stammering.

She took a deep breath and spilled her heart out. " I was jealous of Elena, because she was dancing with you and I was watching you from the side line. I wanted to be her, because she was dancing with you." She emphasized on the word 'you', so that he would get her full meaning.

It took a couple of seconds (in those seconds the wheels in his head were spinning on full speed) but then a wide smile appeared on his face. A smile that she had never seen before. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

"You wanted to dance with me" he asked. The smile still on his face.

"Yes, Bobby." She replied. Although she couldn't help but think that were so much more things that she wanted to do to him. Chocolate with him (or _on_ him) was definitely on the list.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

Really, was she such a difficult person to profile? Or had she put her feelings for him on such a tight leash that he had never noticed it?

"I don't know Bobby. Would you have danced with me?" She asked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course." He replied quickly, like it was perfectly obvious that he would dance with her. His answer made her smile though. This evening had turned out much better than she had expected.

"But why…?" he suddenly asked " Why would you wanna dance with….-"

"Bobby, could you please shut up" she interrupted. He immediately stopped talking.

Perhaps there was only one way of making him understand. It could turn out for the better or the worse though. She prayed it would be for the better.

Then, she turned off her thoughts. She had thought enough. She wanted to feel now. She leaned forwards and placed both her hands on either side of his face and did what she had wanted to do for years.

She kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames

CHAPTER TITLE: Let's call it chapter 4, or back to the unethical thoughts of Bobby

RATING: T, for use of language and wicked thoughts from both parties  
PAIRING: Goren/Eames (Duh!)  
SUMMARY: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn't stand it.  
DISCLAIMER: They are not mine and they never will be (sob), so I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun. After all, they are all work and no play.  
NOTES: Woosh, already made it to chapter 4 and we are back into the brain of monsieur Goren. How will he respond to being kissed by detective Eames?

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, I had fun writing it. Especially to see them in action. They deserve action, tongue action of course.

**Chapter 4**

'_Oh my God, OH MY GOD!'_

His mind was screaming from the sensations that rushed through his body. After all, this certainly couldn't be happening. In a few minutes he would wake up from this amazing dream and he would be in a desperate need of a cold shower. Again.

She was kissing him, his partner was kissing him. Eames was kissing him! Why for _fuck's sake_ wasn't he kissing back?

When that fundamental thought hit him, he immediately kissed her back. Wouldn't he be a fool if he didn't kiss her back, now that he had the opportunity? Wasn't this what he always what he wanted? What he had fantasized about?

He put his hands on the back of her head, feeling her soft blond hair. He pulled her closer. He needed her closer to him.

He heard her sigh in relieve or pleasure. He didn't know, maybe it was both.

When the kiss deepened (and tongues got involved) he knew he could die happily. It was better than he ever imagined. And he considered his imagination pretty damn good. She tasted of Skittles. Of course she did. It would be weird if Eames didn't taste of Skittles.

Once again he realized that he in fact was kissing Eames and his passion for her immediately grew. He pulled her even closer, until she was almost sitting on top of him. It was rather uncomfortable, since they were still in the car. But they managed pretty damn well, if he could say so. They just fit.

"Bobby?"she asked when they both needed to come back up for air. "Do you understand now?"

What he did understood was that miracles do happen from time to time. Especially when you didn't expect it. He had some trouble remembering what they were talking about before she started _kissing_him. That's right, they were talking about dancing and that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Elena. Who cared about her when you have just been kissed by Eames?

"I think you have to explain it in further detail." His voice was deeper than normally, but it wasn't because he was coming down with a cold. No this was all the result of his 'connection' with Eames.

She smiled, he noticed, before she kissed him a second time. He now knew what was coming, but it didn't make the spark any less great when their lips touched. His heart was beating fast, making him feel like a teenager, that was kissed for the very first time.

Once again oxygen became a necessity and they were forced to let go. '_Damn_' he thought when he looked her in the eye. She had that look, that look that suggested that she had just been kissed, thoroughly. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes sparkled like never before. It excited him that he was the one that had given her that look.

He had never thought that this would have happened at the beginning of the evening. He had expected her to lash out at him some more, but that didn't happen. She had cried, because she was afraid she had lost him. And then, then she had kissed him, in a car on an empty parking lot. Shit, he was one stunned man, at the moment. But he was ready to enjoy every second of it.

"Wow, that was certainly something, Eames." he wiped away a lock of her hair and he knew he grinned. Grinned like a little boy, but one hell of a happy little boy.

She returned his grin with a small smile. A smile that told him that she had enjoyed what happened between them as much as he had done. "I think we have crossed enough boundaries for you to call me Alex."

She was right, of course. He had always thought of her as Eames. He had never called her Alex. He had done it to keep the distance between them. To keep his feelings for her hidden, because he had thought that they were one sided. Their kiss (that great and amazing kiss) had changed it all. Apparently the feelings that he had, weren't so one sided after all.

"Protector of men." He muttered. He noticed that his partner raised her eyebrows.

"What on earth are you talking about, Bobby?" She almost rolled her eyes. Apparently that hadn't changed after the 'snogging'.

"Your name means protector." He explained easily. Facts he could handle. "It suits you." He added without thinking.

"Of course." She wasn't surprised that he knew the meaning of her name.

"You protected me" he added almost shyly. Why he said that he wasn't sure. Maybe his brain was fried. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

She touched his cheek and he realized that he hadn't shaved that morning. The five o'clock could be seen and felt. Now he wished he had taken the trouble to shave. He had the feeling he looked like shit.

"You got that right, smartass." She smirked. "But I have to admit that I had my own selfish reason to protect your ass." The smile on her face changed, got more seductive. He had to swallow when he noticed the change. She smiled as if she had suddenly developed x-ray vision.

"Really what were those reasons?" he asked, although he was afraid of the answer. Not because he wouldn't like it, but how he would respond to it.

"I like watching you, Goren. Can't keep my eyes of you. It seems I am addicted to you."

He was lost. Truly, utterly lost. His cheeks turned beef red. When she winked at him, he turned even redder. He hadn't thought it possible.

She was going to be the death of him. At least he would be in his coffin with a wide smirk on his face. That was certainly a pro.

"Addicted?" he repeated her words.

She nodded. A movement he considered sexy as hell. He didn't understand why. But he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he considered everything about detective Alex Eames sexy.

"Remember when I said I was thinking about chocolate."

It was his turn to nod. Although he wondered what chocolate had to do with it. But he didn't question it. She would tell him about it.

She leaned closer, he could feel her breathing in his ear. He shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold. Far from it, the blood in veins was close to boiling.

"I imagined you covered in chocolate and me licking it off."

'_Oh my God, OH MY GOD'_

He had to close his eyes for a moment, had to come back to his senses. All the time he heard her breathing in his ear. Felt her hand on his shoulder. His imagination took another wild turn. His brain filled with images that weren't entirely unwanted. He could never look at chocolate again without blushing or without his body reacting.

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her again. Had to feel her lips against his. He hadn't kissed her (yet!), it was she who had kissed him.

"Alexandra." he used her first time for the very first time.

He opened his eyes again and brown met brown. Fire, passion and something else burned in both their eyes.

He reached forward and this time the kiss was soft and gentle. He took his time, he wanted to taste more of her. He wanted to make her real. She wasn't a phantom in the night anymore that left him at the crack of dawn.

Softly he bit on her bottom lip and he heard her moan. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It made him long for more. Not that he had never fantasized about 'more'. He was after all a man and everything was still in working order. Especially when he was dealing with his partner. It was no wonder that he wore a long black coat on a daily basis.

He kissed her jaw line and nibbled on her ear. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He felt her fingers play with his hair. His lips moved back to her lips, where he nibbled some more. Then he moved to her neck and tasted the flesh there.

He kissed and sucked like a man starving. Her moans grew loader and he felt himself smirk. It did his ego good to know that he was able to make his gorgeous partner make such delicious sounds.

Admittedly, it wasn't just his ego that was rising. Alex Eames always had an effect on him (remember that coat?), this time it was, let's say, a little more visible. Okay, a lot more visible. Oh yes, everything was definitely still in working order!

"Bobby." His name was a sigh on her lips. Had his name ever sounded so good? "If you keep going like that…"

She stopped talking and moaned more when he gently bit in her ear. She tasted great, like heaven.

"Then what?"he asked in between the kisses that he placed on the skin that wasn't covered by fabric.

"I will lose my self control." He moved back to her lips, which had swollen. She kissed back passionately, hell she almost plundered his mouth. It proved that she was indeed close to losing her self control.

"Bad, how?" he replied and kissed her back with the same passion. It seemed that she wasn't the only one that was close to losing that famed self control.

"You won't be having buttons on your shirt anymore."

Her fingers had already loosened his tie and had gotten rid of his coat. He didn't mind, since it was getting rather steamy in the car.

"I can buy a new one." He replied when he removed her coat and threw it in the back of the car, along with his.

"We're still in a car, Bobby." she smiled, but his fingers kept working on his tie, played with it.

"Forgotten about that, I am a little preoccupied." He was indeed too busy _and_ preoccupied, kissing her shoulder.

"I noticed." She tried to sound like her sarcastic self but her voice was too husky for that. The fact that she was moaning didn't help much either.

"Bobby, at least let me drive us to your apartment."

'_Oh…'_ he thought. She wanted to continue this as much as he did. He was a lucky man tonight. He felt himself stir with anticipation.

"Yes, you're right, before we get arrested." He replied sensibly but kept on kissing her. He was also addicted to her it seemed. Once you had a taste, you just needed another. She was kissing him right back, mind you. And he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly she moved away with a frustrated grunt. She started the engine and got the car back at the road again. It gave him some time to cool down a bit.

"Alex." Her first name still sounded foreign on his lips. He saw her smile when he heard her name coming from him.

"Bobby." She replied on the same tone as he did.

"We're partners right?" He asked carefully. He had never gone where he wanted to head now.

She nodded, while watching the road in front of her. The movement was still sexy. He didn't pay attention on the road, he could only focus on her. He found it admirable that she was able to drive without causing any accidents.

He watched her en profile and he wondered how it was possible that this crazy Skittles-addicted, little thing had kissed him just moments ago. She seemed interested in him. Did she feel more than desire? He needed it to be.

He understood now that he needed her. Needed her to be with him. He needed her words, needed her support. He wanted her to be a vital part of his life. Partners at work wasn't enough anymore. Just friends wasn't enough anymore. He wanted the whole package.

"Alex." He said her name again. "Will we be more than partners at work or friends? Will you be with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: The slightly evil and unethical thoughts of Alex Eames

CHAPTER TITLE: This is chapter 5, I'm not creative when it comes to chapter titles. Please forgive me! But if I would have to call it something I would call it foreplay XD

RATING: T, for use of language and wicked thoughts from both parties  
PAIRING: Goren/Eames (Duh!)  
SUMMARY: She was watching him on the dance floor, with another woman, again. And she just couldn't stand it.  
DISCLAIMER: They are not mine and they never will be (sob), so I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun. After all, they are all work and no play.  
NOTES: Chapter 5, and we're back with Eames. Will she cause an accidents when she hears those earth scattering words from dear Bobby? Or will they make it out of that car without any scars?

I think this chapter is a bit longer than the previous one, I just couldn't stop.

**Chapter 5**

"Will we be more than partners at work or friends? Will you be with me?"

Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she almost caused an accident. Just because of what he said. Did he want her in shock? Did he have a death wish or something? She was sure there were easier ways to meet the Lord.

God, he was going to kill her. He could have warned her at least. Like: 'Hey Alex, I'm gonna say something important?' Surely that wouldn't be too much to ask. Now she felt as if a bomb had landed right on top of her. He shouldn't be allowed to say such earth scattering things so suddenly, completely out of the blue. Totally not done

"Alex?" again he used her first name. She already needed some time to get used to that. Every time he used it she was ready to drool or jump him. Or a combination of both, although she was sure that wasn't entirely attractive. Him covered in her drool that wasn't a pretty picture.

Her name sounded so great on his lips, those great lips. Those lips that she had just kissed, the lips that had just kissed her. She felt her heart beat increase and if she was honest it wasn't the first time that it happened that night.

She nodded since her ability to speak seemed to have left her completely. She kept focusing on the road, she wasn't sure if she could handle Bobby brown eyes at the moment. But was he asking her to be his? Could she call him hers? Could it be?

"Alex, please say something."

For extra emphasis he placed his left hand on her leg, on her thigh to be more precise. She almost jumped a mile into the air. Was he insane? He was cute, but definitely insane. _'Fuck'_ she was trying to drive.

She didn't want to end this evening by turning an innocent bystander into road kill. She had something more pleasurable planned and no innocent bystander should ruin that.

"Bobby." She said breathless. His hand proved to be a distraction._ Especially_ when it started moving! She could feel the warmth of his hand through her pants.

"Yes." She whispered. She turned the car into the street where he lived and spoke the three letter word again. "Yes." She wasn't sure if she said it to herself or to him.

"Yes?" he asked

She nodded and dared to look at him. Big brown puppy eyes met hers and she noticed that he wasn't entirely sure that she had just said 'yes'. She was so happy! More than happy, he was hers. She was in heaven, paradise, Walhalla. Name a good place and she was there.

She parked the car right in front of his house. They both got out quickly. She almost ran to him. He had already opened his arms and was waiting for her. She gladly stepped into them. She totally deserved to be there. After all those years she was finally home into his arms. It was a bit cold though, since they had left their coats in the backseat of the car.

"Are you sure, Alex?" she heard him say. She couldn't see him since her head was placed against his shoulder. She wasn't tiny, he was just so god damn big! She focused on the words he had just spoken and tried not to be distracted by well, him. She was more than sure, she was in his life now (had _finally_ managed to get where she wanted to be) and she had no intention of leaving.

She did understand his doubt, however. Everybody in his life had left him. Everybody he loved. But she wasn't going to be one of them. She had always loved him through it all, because of it all. She didn't just love the scars that covered his body, she loved the scars that were on his heart as well.

She looked up and watched his face. She had to bend her neck in an unnatural positions, but she assumed she had to get used to that. "I'm totally sure. Made up my mind years ago." She gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

He hugged her tighter, he needed her closer to him. No, they needed each other. She had no reason to lie anymore. She pressed her face into his shirt again.

She knew she would be lost without him. She needed his brown eyes every day, she needed his boyish smile, calming voice and overall sexiness.

Suddenly he broke the silence. It weren't words that came from him. He made funny sounds and she looked up to check it out. On his face tears could be seen. Detective Goren was crying.

'_Holy shit.'_ She thought. She had never seen him cry, he always shut her out when it got emotional for him. She had seen him close to tears, but had never actually seen them. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Her heart did a somersault. She had never seen such a cute smile on his face.

"God, I must look like shit right now." He sniffed. He didn't wipe away the tears, he just let them fall.

"I'm sorry to inform you, detective Goren, that you are still extremely good looking and sexy as hell."

God knew she wasn't lying. He was the hottest man that walked on planet earth. Even with red puffy eyes he was _HOT_! And that hot man had just buried his face in her hair. Lucky, lucky her! This was so much better than a daydream at work, underneath the shower in bed. He was much better than the image she had created of him in her mind. As far as she knew of course, she hadn't gotten him on his back yet.

His hands had also moved a little lower, just a little. They moved from the small of her back to her 'lower' lower back. Any other man she would have smacked around for being on a forbidden area, but he was different. For starters his hands were better than all other men. The feeling was sensational. Her knees started buckling and she was glad that he held her in a tight grip. Else she was certain she would have fallen. Not that she hadn't already fallen for him, but literally fallen for him, that just wasn't sexy.

"Alex,…" he spoke again but she hushed him. She didn't need words right now. Not when he was already showing it to her. He had a way with words, but this time his actions spoke a lot louder. They stood there for minutes, silent.

Suddenly she felt something cold fall on her face and she looked up at the sky. The first snowflakes were falling. She had to laugh out loud when she noticed.

"Quite the cliché don't you think? First snow of the season." She said still laughing.

He didn't say anything in return, he just opened the jacket of his blue suit and wrapped it around her as well as he could manage, to protect her from the cold. She thought it was just too cute.

What he hadn't taken into account however is that he gave her the perfect opportunity to move closer to him. And if she had the opportunity she would be fool if she didn't take that shot. She moved as close as possible. Chest against chest, they were now pressed together. Only the barrier of clothing was separating them. If only they were Adam and Eve, walking around naked all day!

As payback for his roaming hands, she placed her hands on his 'lower' lower back. Her hands were a little cold after all.

She felt him shiver against her, she considered that a good sign. She had the desired effect on him. He tried to pull her even closer, but they were already as close as possible. Minus the one where you lie horizontally in bed, of course. That would definitely count as closer.

She remembered the look on his face when she told him about her fantasy. At first his eyes had widened in shock, than he had closed his eyes. But the expression on his face had told her where his thoughts were heading. Right where she wanted them to be.

The power of seduction. She certainly had tried to seduce him in the car and she managed as well as she had hoped. She had power over him, but he held that power as much as her. Wasn't she close to losing control when he kissed her back? When he kissed her neck, ear and shoulder? She had almost ripped his clothes from him. Insurance should cover damage to clothes, especially when they are worn by that tall, dark and handsome partner of hers.

Luckily she wasn't the only one who had been close to losing that precious self control. She had felt it in his kiss, that grew more hungry, more passionate.

Lost in thought _and_ in him, she suddenly started moving. She grinded her hips into his. Had she been the one that had moaned out loud in the car, now it definitely his turn.

"Shit Eames." He muttered. She felt a whole new side of Bobby against her belly and she was a hundred percent sure that it weren't his keys.

"Hello you." She smiled, she couldn't help but look a little bit smug.

"Maybe we really ought to go upstairs now." He stammered as she moved her hips again.

" I would think you are right." And again she moved, and again.

He grunted and took hold of her hips. "Do you want to kill me, detective?" he said in her hair.

"Not really." She tried to move again, but his hands prevented her from doing so.

Suddenly he picked her up, bridal style. She had no idea what hit her until he carried around in his arms. Like it took him no effort whatsoever. She wasn't some bloody feather that he could pick up without permission! She wasn't done seducing him.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he started walking.

"I'm being romantic in the snow." He said in her ear. "And making sure we get inside."

The genius was probably right, but she hadn't planned it like this. She liked being in control and she had control a few seconds ago. Now suddenly he was the one in control. How he managed to be so calm, when he was moaning only seconds ago was beyond her. God, he was a strong man. In every sense of the word.

He entered the elevator with her still in his arms. Luckily they hadn't run into people. That would be embarrassing. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation to strangers.

"Aren't you going to put me down." She asked when the elevator doors closed.

"No." he said and there was no discussion possible.

"I think you are being very caveman." She retorted. Nobody had ever carried her around. She would have smacked any other guy that tried too.

"Oh really, huh? You think so?" A boyish grin appeared on his face.

Before she could protest she was thrown over his shoulder, true caveman style. "Bobby, put me down at once!" she tried to sound pissed off but she couldn't keep the humor out of her voice. She tried to fight, but he just tightened his grip on her like it was nothing and kept her steady.

She stopped fighting when she realized there was no point in doing so (and she might need her energy at a later point) and realized he had to put her down sooner or later. She might as well enjoy the view.

The elevator doors opened softly and Bobby stepped out, with her over his shoulder. Well, at least she saw his ass in action, from up close!

"You know you have a great ass, detective." She said before she could stop herself. She was too focused on the view in front of her.

She heard him laugh. "There is also nothing wrong with yours." He said happily.

"Hello, Mrs. Kubrick." He said in the same happy voice. It was almost singsong. "Be careful outside, it's snowing."

She assumed it was one of his neighbors that passed by. She was an elderly lady, complete with a cane and a white hair that was tied in a bun. So much for nobody seeing them. Apparently her luck had ran out the moment that he had decided to pick her up. She felt her cheeks redden. It wasn't the best way she could think herself to introduce herself to the people that lived into his apartment building. She wasn't in an appropriate position after all.

"God, what she must be thinking." She said when Mrs. Kubrick had disappeared into the elevator.

"That I got lucky." He answered and it was clear that he didn't mind being caught in his caveman-act.

He opened the door to his apartment without much of an effort. She sighed he was such a man, always had to prove himself. Every man wanted to be a caveman, she didn't understood why. What's so interesting about dragging a woman by her hair to a cave? The door was kicked shut with his foot.

When she heard the sound of the door slammed shut she immediately realized that they were alone. They wouldn't be interrupted anymore, they weren't on public places anymore, couldn't get arrested anymore.

She shivered with anticipation and some nerves. She had fantasized about this moment for so long, had unethical daydreams. Although her entrée was a bit different in her fantasy. Now she was nervous.

"Wanna eat something?" He asked her. He didn't wait for an answer but just carried her to the kitchen. In his kitchen was where he finally put her down. He didn't let her stand he placed her on the counter.

"What do you have?" she asked when she could see his face again and not his buttocks.

"Leftovers." He said when he dived into the refrigerator and once again she was forced to look at his ass. He left the fridge with several ingredients for pasta.

"Wow, the man is actually gonna cook for me." She was a little impressed that he would cook for her, she was a takeout girl, all the way.

"Yeah, of course." He shrugged. "Have to impress you a bit."

He started slicing and chopping and she saw those long fingers at work. It was always nice to see them in action. Although she was more interested in another form of action.

"Trust me, I'm impressed." She watched him work. His ass had already impressed her. "But you didn't have to cook for me to be impressed."

She giggled when he looked up from the ingredients. "You are a terrible woman, Eames." He muttered.

"Oh, you haven't seen half of it." She winked. She liked winking at him. He blushed when she winked and she liked that. Was she a bad woman or what?

"Felt it though." This time he winked right back at her and her heart did another somersault. Her heart was ready to join the circus if he kept going like that.

"And I was just getting started." Flirting was easy, it was usually the effect of the flirting that got her into trouble. That didn't mean that she wasn't looking for trouble.

She saw that he stopped trying to cook and was trying to catch his breath. Would she dare? She considered the possibilities. When she watched the fine specimen in front of her. She had watched him for years and now she was finally allowed to touch. It still seemed surreal to her, but no doubt she would adjust to that. This evening had told her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and that was liberating. She had felt it too. She smiled at the memory.

She jumped from the sink and made her way towards him. Her man, that giant was hers. Before he had a chance to react to the new situation that he found himself in, she hugged him tightly from behind. Her face she pressed against his strong back. Her wands around his waist. She could smell him, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, enjoyed him.

"Alex?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I missed you." She said simply. Her face was still against his back. He covered her hands with his and for minutes they stayed like that. Although it could also have been hours. They were content being in each other's presence.

"I can't feed you like this." Bobby was the one that broke the silence.

"I'll survive." She wanted to stay like this. It felt right. He had other plans and turned around and suddenly she was face to face with his broad chest. Talking about up close and personal!

'_Hehe'_ she swallowed. _'now that is impressive.'_

He broke the contact between her and his chest by placing his left hand underneath her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye.

His eyes were dark with desire. Again she thought about chocolate, a darker kind this time. She removed her hands from his back and placed them on his chest. She was curious what was underneath the crisp shirts. Can't blame a girl for being curious about _that_.

"Are you going to kiss the girl or what?" she giggled again. Since when did she giggle, she never giggled. Well, she certainly did now. Being in his arms worked miracles for her and not just for her mood.

"Can't refuse an order like that, now can I?" he said before he pressed her lips against hers. The kiss started out to be sweet and gentle, but it didn't take long before passion reigned between them once again.

They both realized that there was nothing that could stop them now. Her hands had a will of their own and had begun removing his dark blue tie. When that bothersome piece of clothing was gone, she moved on to the buttons of his shirt.

His hands had started roaming as well and he picked her up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both moaned when both their intimate parts were pressed together in such a fashion. With one hand he held her up, the other one had found the hem of her shirt. It didn't take him long before that hand roamed over her bare back and played with hook fastener. He didn't open them and in this manner he teased them both. Although torture was a better word for it. At the same time their tongues held a battle of their own, one that had ever transpired between them before.

"Bobby." She gasped "Take me to bed."

**Authors note: to smut or not ****to smut, that's the question. Tell me what you think.**

**I'm not completely sure whether there is an elevator in Bobby's building but in my imagination there is. And Mrs. Kubrick lives right next door to him, the poor woman!**


End file.
